


The Last Surprise

by Finksalion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This contains spoilers for Patch 5.3 Shadowbringers Expansion - please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!Summary:Azem is bored, and decides to test Hades's patience. She may have gotten more than she bargained for...f!Azem x Hades
Relationships: Hades/Azem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Last Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

She couldn’t help it really, and she certainly couldn’t be blamed for it, at least as far as she was concerned; Hades was just too delectable when he was being teased, how was she supposed to resist? The way his eyebrows arched up in surprise, only to be followed by his golden eyes turning dark as his lust took over, finally ending with the frantic and almost feral way in which he fucked her, it was all just too much fun, really. In this case, Azem had known that Hades was going to be incredibly busy for the next few days, and bored as she was – she was not made for interminable convocation meetings – she had decided to give him a few surprises in order to brighten his day, and perhaps her own as well, if she were lucky.

The first surprise had been a note. Just that, a small note that she slipped into the pocket of his robe, knowing he would find it at the door to his office. She could imagine his fingers brushing up against the paper as he searched for his key, taking it out and opening it with a frown as that adorable crease between his eyebrows formed. The note contained eight words, simple words, words that she hoped would make him hard for her, leaving him in at least some level of discomfort for the rest of the day. The words were thus: “ _How would you like to fuck me today?_ ” and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his hot eyes on her words, his fingers caressing the paper. Maybe he had even growled, losing control of himself for just a second before that urbane and imperious mask was returned to his face.

The second surprise, sent maybe two bells later, had been an envelope containing a picture. One of those new ‘photographs’ that the infinitely clever and creative fellows at the Bureau of the Architects had come up with; a way to capture a moment in time in pictorial form – very inventive and able to lend itself to so many applications. In this case, the picture was of Azem, lying on their bed in her underwear, one hand in her knickers and the other reaching out of frame to hold the implement of photography. Her face had been suitably lusty in her opinion – it certainly should have been given the two fingers she had inserted into her wet folds, thinking of Hades and what he would do to her when she was done with her games.

The third surprise was maybe a little vicious, she had to admit, but after three bells of keying herself up, edging herself over and over again, until her knickers were soaked through with her juices, she was feeling a little vicious herself. So it was that about three and a half bells after the picture had been sent to his office, Hades had received a small parcel – this time with her soaked knickers held within. Azem liked to think that the flock of birds that had burst out and scattered through the trees of Amaurot around the right time was in response to the screams of lust and frustration from her lover that her present had elicited.

It was time for the fourth and final surprise, and so – cloaked in one of the thick robes so favoured by her fellow Amaurotians, but with nothing else underneath – she made her way to her lover’s office, just as the sun was beginning to set and the offices were closing for the day. When she arrived, she was surprised to find that Hades’ office was empty, although it seemed that it hadn’t been for long given the steaming cup of tea on the side of his desk. Azem smirked as she considered her options, and decided on a terribly risky idea, but one that would be so much fun.

And so it was that Hades returned to his office that evening to find his love, his Azem, lying across his desk completely naked, the fading light from the window softly reflecting off her skin and _drinking his tea_ no less. She laughed delightedly as his expression went from surprise to indignation to pure lust in a heartbeat, and he dropped the bag he had been holding to his chest to sweep her up into his arms, pulling her from the desk with a growl, his hands suddenly all over her body.

“You, my dear sweet minx, are the very epitome of mischief.” He growled, hands curling in her hair and pulling her head back before leaning down for a soft fleeting kiss.

“Oh, so you liked my little surprises then?” She asked innocently and she felt his arms tighten around her and he groaned into her hair as she rolled her hips against him, feeling him terrifically hard beneath his robes.

“You think it a wise idea to tease me at this very instant, my sweet?” Hades murmured to his beautiful mischievous soulmate currently giggling and squirming in his arms.

“I think it could get me the results I wish for, Hades, yes.” Azem declared sultrily, and she leant up to nip at his bottom lip in the way she knew he couldn’t resist. Before she could take another breath Hades had her bent over his desk, his hard cock pushing into her achingly wet cunt, drawing forth groans of pleasure from her even as he growled in need.

“You may,” Hades breathed, grunting as he bottomed out in her silken slit, “be interested to know that I paid a visit to our dear Architect friend before I came back here to find you sipping on my tea.”

“Oh?” Azem moaned, even as she felt Hades pull out slowly, before hilting back in with the same deliciously measured pace.

“He was kind enough to furnish me with a new concept.” Hades replied, and Azem shuddered as she could hear her love’s wicked amusement in his voice. Before she could ask what he was about, she felt something hard and muscular wrap itself along her ankle, the tip smaller than her pinkie finger and the base thicker than her wrist. It wriggled its way up her leg before prodding at her puckered entrance, releasing its own lubricating juices as it tentatively entered her back passage even as Hades started to increase the pace of his glorious thrusts into her dripping cunt.

"Oh, oh yes, it was _definitely_ the right idea to tease you.” Azem whimpered as she felt the tentacle push further into her arse, so deliciously smooth yet muscular at the same time, and she heard Hades growl in satisfaction.

“The question, I think you may be wanting to ask yourself, is exactly _how many_ of these concepts I ordered?” Hades rasped, his voice gruff with lust as Azem felt another two tentacles make their way up her leg, even as the other tentacle buried itself even further in her arse, causing her to shudder and moan in pleasure as it continued to wriggle and stroke inside her rear. As the two climbing tentacles reached the apex of her thighs, one curled around the front to begin flicking and torturing her clit as the other one started to play with the rim of her already overstretched asshole.

Azem gurgled in pleasure as she felt Hades still ploughing into her with his beautifully insistent measured strokes, and even as she felt her body start to shake under the tender ministrations of her love and his tentacle concepts, her eyes widened as she felt another two tentacles start to make their delicious climb up her legs.

“F… Five?” She gasped, and she heard his chuckle behind her, lifting her torso up from the desk and wrapping one hand around the top of her chest as the other grabbed her hip and pulled her closer, thrusting up into her hard as she wailed loudly in ecstasy. The last two tentacles made their way up her torso, the delicate tips tweaking her nipples as more of that slick juice dripped out of the tips and spread over her tits, making them glow in the lamplight.

“Yes, my gorgeous, five,” Hades panted, “one for each ‘surprise’ you provided to me today, plus an extra one for being such a tease.”

Azem could feel Hades’ release building even as she felt her muscles clenching around him, her thighs shaking at the strain of staying upright in his arms under this delicious torment that she had invited upon herself. He snapped his hips into her, that feral side of him that she loved so very much coming to the fore at the sight of her glistening breasts, and the low growl that he emitted into her ear was enough to have her seeing stars as she came hard on his cock. Muscles clenched and a roar bursting forth from her lips, she felt herself fall over the edge of her pleasure, small sparks of levin running through her body connecting her arse to her cunt to her nipples as the tentacles kept up their stimulations, her vision blurring and hovering on the edge of blissed out stupor. She felt his own roar follow hers as he started to thrust erratically into her, slamming her back into the desk with the force of his movements, before he finally released inside her, his seed painting her walls and causing her to moan with the feel of his hot release into her aching core, still twitching and throbbing in the aftershock of her massive orgasm.

The tentacles dropped from her in the wake of his finally released pleasure, and she groaned as she felt the one that had been deep within her arse slide out and drop to the floor. They both fell onto the desk, spent, and Hades gave a large sigh of lusty satisfaction as he stroked her face lovingly.

“You, my dear, will be the death of me one day.” Hades breathed, a mixture of deep pleasure and exasperation on his face as he finally was able to release his pent up lust from the entire day of teasing that she had subjected him to.

“I aim to please.” Azem replied cheekily, and then looked down at the tentacles, some of them still twitching on the ground. “How long do we have the concepts for?”

“At least the next 24 bells.” Hades replied, a vicious grin on his face, a grin reflecting in Azem’s own smile of building lust.

“Oh, well, then we should probably head home and get ready for round two, then. Don’t want to waste any time.” Azem said lightly, and the look on Hades’ face lit up her heart like the rising sun as he desperately started to stuff the tentacles back into their bag. Azem slipped her robe back on and held out her hand to Hades, love and lust shining in her eyes at her one true soulmate.

“Shall we, my love?”

“Yes, let’s.”


End file.
